Beauties of Nature
by aicchan
Summary: "It will be so nice to spend time with you tomorrow too." A GaaHina fic. Enjoy.


**花鳥風月**

**【かちょうふうげつ】**

_**Beauties of Nature **__© aicchan_

_Terinspirasi dari PV Remioromen berjudul __**Kachoufuugetsu**_

_Yang diartikan secara harafiah sebagai Bunga, Burung, Angin dan Bulan_

_Diceritakan kembali dengan perbahan di sana sini =D_

oxoxoxo

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Musim gugur mulai memasuki pertengahan. Udara makin jadi tidak bersahabat, namun itu tidak membuat sepasang sejoli yang baru saja memulai kehidupan baru mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri, menjadi tidak bersemangat. Di sebuah kamar di lantai tiga sebuah gedung apartemen sederhana yang baru ditempati selama dua bulan, tampaklah Gaara dan Hinata yang sedang menyusun semacam puzzle dari barang-barang yang ada di dalam apartemen mereka.

"Sudah jadi." Gaara, pemuda berambut merah bata dan bermata hijau itu memandang tumpukan buku, sobekan kardus, papan-papan kecil sisa dari packing saat mereka baru pindah, gelas-gelas plastik, beberapa wadah CD dan lainnya yang dia susun sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk semacam jalur bertingkat. "Kau siap?" tanyanya pada Hinata yang mengangguk.

Gaara pun meletakkan sebuah kelereng berwarna putih susu yang langsung bergulir mengikuti lajur yang disusun oleh Gaara hingga akhirnya meluncur mulus di tatami dan masuk ke bawah rak.

"Ah— celaka." Gaara pun berusaha mengambil kelereng itu dengan tangannya, tapi sia-sia, celahnya sempit sekali.

"Tidak ditutup dulu tadi." Ujar Hinata.

"Ya... salahku." Gaara masih meraba-raba celah sempit itu sampai tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu. Gaara pun mengambil benda itu. "A... ini kan.. kancing kemejaku." Katanya saat melihat sebuah kancing coklat yang dia temukan tadi.

Hinata mengambil kancing itu, "Ku pikir jatuh di luar, ternyata di bawah meja. Biar aku jahitkan." Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu pun langsung mengambil tempat peralatan menjahitnya juga kemeja Gaara yang tersimpan di lemari. Dengan lihai dia pun menjahit kancing itu, "Nah—sudah selesai. Kau mau pakai?"

"Seperti baju baru saja." Tapi Gaara mengambil kemeja itu dan memakainya melapisi kaus putih yang dia kenakan. "Kalau begini, sekalian saja jalan-jalan."

"Umm... hari ini cerah. Sayang kalau dilewatkan di rumah." Hinata berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya, "Aku ambil mantel dulu." Dia pun menuju ke kamar mereka.

Gaara sendiri merapikan celana panjangnya yang pasti kusut karena sejak tadi dipakai duduk. Saat itu tak sengaja dia menyentuh saku celananya, dia merasa ada sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Apa ini?" dia merogoh saku itu dan menemukan sebuah kertas terlipat kecil, Gaara pun membacanya. Ternyata nota dari tempat _laundry_, "Ku rasa aku harus mulai menempelkan nota macam ini di kulkas supaya tidak lupa."

Tak lama Hinata datang membawa dua mantel, "Apa itu, Gaara?"

"Nota _laundry_. Sudah lewat tiga hari dari tanggalnya."

Hinata tertawa geli. Gaara itu sebenarnya tipe orang yang serius, tapi kadang karena terlalu serius dengan satu hal, dia bisa melupakan hal yang lain, "Ya sudah, kita ambil sekalian."

Keduanya pun keluar dari ruang apartemen mereka. Di depan pintu, mereka berpapasan dengan sepasang suami istri yang menjadi tetangga mereka. Sang istri sedang mengandung dan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan melahirkan. Gaara dan Hinata membungkuk sopan untuk menyapa tetangga mereka itu. Lalu mereka menuruni tangga dan kelar dari gedung apartemen itu menuju ke tampt laundry yang letaknya tak begitu jauh. Hanya sekitar 10 menit berjalan kaki.

Di sana Gaara pun memberikan nota pada penjaga kasir, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru, "Ah—ini sudah telat sekali. Kenapa baru diambil?"

"Terlupakan."

Pemuda itu tertawa pelan, "Tunggu sebentar ya, aku carikan dulu." Dia pun masuk ke dalam dan berseru, "Kaasan! Dimana bagian baju-baju lama yang belum diambil?"

"Ada di rak sebelah kanan. Cari pelan-pelan." Sahut suara seorang wanita dari dalam.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali dan nyengir pada Gaara dan Hinata, "Maaf— aku baru sekali ini membantu di sini, makanya tidak tahu apa-apa." Lalu dia mencari di rak yang diberitahukan oleh ibunya dan menarik sebuah jaket yang tergantung di sana. "Ini, silahkan."

Gaara menerima jaketnya yang terbungkus plastik itu.

"Terima kasih banyak." Pemuda itu membungkuk dan tersenyum lebar. Benar-benar pemuda yang ceria sekali.

Selesai urusan di tempat _laundry_, Gaara dan Hinata pun berjalan melewati kawasan pertokoan. Mereka sama sekali tak bicara karena dasarnya keduanya sama-sama pendiam. Namun alasan lain adalah, mereka tak membutuhkan rangkaian kata untuk saling mengerti sama sekali.

Lepas dari kawasan pertokoan, mereka pun sampai ke taman. Gaara dan Hinata pun berbelok masuk ke taman yang sepi itu. Melihat sebuah tembok pendek yang dibentuk dengan teliti sehingga membentuk sebuah alur dan ketinggian yang berbeda, Gaara dan Hinata langsung menghampiri tempos yang tak lebih tinggi dari lutut mereka itu. Bersama mereka pun menapak di ujung tembok itu dan melangkah mengikuti alur naik turun di tembok itu.

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke kawasan perumahan yang suasananya sangat menyenangkan. Sepertinya deretan rumah-rumah itu tersenyum menyapa mereka. di ujung undakan yg mereka naiki, ternyata ada sekelompok anak yang sedang bermain gelembung sabun. Menyenangkan sekali melihat wajah-wajah ceria anak-anak itu, juga gelembung-gelembung yang menari di udara terbawa angin.

Selintas ide muncul di kepala Gaara saat dia melihat gantungan jaket yang dia bawa. Akhirnya dia pun memakai jaket yang baru saja selesai dicucikan itu dan membentuk gantungan kawat itu menjadi bulatan.

"Boleh kakak ikut bermain?" tanya Gaara pada salah seorang anak.

Dan anak-anak kecil itu pun mengangguk. Salah seorang anak yang sudah besar mengambil sebuah ember dari dalam rumahnya dan mereka semua memasukkan air sabun mereka ke dalam ember itu. Dengan bulatan kawat Gaara, dari air sabun itu pun muncullah gelembung yang besar. Anak-anak di sana dengan riang mengejar setiap gelembung raksasa yang melambung makin tinggi. Menyenangkan sekali bermain dengan anak-anak yang lucu. Gaara dan Hinata pun menemani anak-anak itu sampai air di dalam ember itu tinggal tersisa sedikit dan membiarkan anak-anak itu memasukkan kembali air sabun ke mainan mereka untuk mulai meniupnya lagi supaya balon-balon sabun kembali bertebaran di sana.

Gaara dan Hinata pun berpamitan pada anak-anak itu untuk melanjutkan jalan sore mereka. Belum jauh mereka berjalan, salah seorang anak menyusul mereka membuat Gaara juga Hinata spontan berhenti.

Anak perempuan berambut hitam lurus itu merogoh tas kecilnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bola karet berwarna hijau, "Untuk kakak."

"Untukku?" Gaara menerima bola itu.

"Iya." Anak itu mengangguk, "Terima kasih sudah menemani kami bermain." Katanya, "Kapan-kapan kemari lagi, ya?" anak itu pun kembali pada teman-temannya.

Gaara memandang bola karet itu, "Kita dapat kenang-kenangan." Katanya pada Hinata.

"Bola yang lucu. Jangan sampai dihilangkan, ya?"

Langkah mereka pun kembali terayun menyusuri kawasan perumahan itu hingga tiba di jalan setapak yang dekat dengan sungai. Di lapangan rumput yang ada di sisi sungai itu, banyak orang berkumpul. Entah bermain bola, layangan, atau bermain _remote control_. Gaara yang sejak tadi asik memantul-mantulkan bola karetnya tak sengaja memantulkannya ke sisi jalan dan membuat bola karet itu mengarah ke rerumputan. Tanpa bisa dicegah, bola kecil itu pun menghilang dibalik lebatnya rumput di bawah sana.

"Gawat." Tak mau repot mencari tangga untuk turun ke lapangan, Gaara pun langsung berlari menyusuri tembok yang membatasi ruas jalan dengan lapangan di bawah sana. Hinata sendiri mengikuti Gaara perlahan karena dia tak mau buat perkara dengan jatuh dari ketinggian yang lumayan ini.

Sampai di bawah, Gaara mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata dan membantunya turun dengan sukses.

"Ayo kita cari." Hinata pun langsung membungkuk dan memilah-milah rerumputan di sana, begitu juga dengan Gaara. Sedikit susah, karena warna bolanya juga berwarna hijau.

Sekitar lima menit mencari, akhirnya Gaara menemukan bola kecil itu, namun begitu dia menoleh, dia keheranan melihat Hinata yang membawa sebuah _frisbee_.

"Dari mana itu?"

"Ku temukan di rerumputan." Kata Hinata yang sama bingungnya dengan Gaara.

Saat itu, ada yang berseru pada mereka. Seorang pemuda sebaya yang ada di tempat _laundry_ tadi berlari menghampiri mereka bersama seekor anjing putih besar.

"Maaf—itu milikku." Ujar pemuda berambut jabrik itu.

Hinata pun menyerahkan frisbee itu pada pemiliknya, "Anjing yang manis." Kata Hinata.

"Namanya Akamaru. Akamaru, beri salam."

Menuruti majikannya, anjing itu pun menyalak sekali seakan mengucapkan kata 'halo'.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian di sekitar sini. Kalian baru pindah?"

"Ya. kami baru pindah di apartemen dekat konbini." Kata Gaara.

Pemuda itu melihat Hinata yang sepertinya suka sekali pada hewan, "Kau mau coba melemparkan ini? Akamaru suka sekali diajak bermain _frisbee_."

Hinata terkejut dengan tawaran itu, tapi dia tidak menolak dan akhirnya mencoba melemparkan _frisbee_ itu. Tapi karena dasarnya olahraga bukanlah bidang Hinata, dia tak berhasil melempar jauh dalam beberapa kali percobaan. Gaara sampai harus menahan diri supaya tidak tertawa karena dia tak pernah melihat istrinya mencoba sesuatu sampai mati-matian seperti ini. menyadari perubahan ekspresi Gaara, Hinata pun memandang suaminya itu dengan sebal, membuat Gaara terpaksa berdehem dan mencoba memasang wajah datar lagi seperti biasa.

Sedikit kesal, Hinata pun mencoba melemparkan frisbee itu lagi, tak disangka, kali ini frisbee itu melayang tinggi dan cukup jauh. Akamaru dengan riang mengejar mainan kesayangannya itu dan dengan gerakan yang anggun, anjing putih itu melompat menangkap frisbee itu. Menggoyangkan ekornya dengan lagak bangga, Akamaru kembali pada majikannya. Dia juga membiarkan Hinata mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Anjing pintar." Kata Hinata kagum. Akamaru menyalak senang seperti mengerti pujian dari Hinata.

Setelah itu Hinata dan Gaara memutuskan ini saatnya mereka untuk pulang. Setelah berpamitan pada si pemuda dan anjingnya, mereka meninggalkan tempat itu dan kini berjalan melewati jalan kecil yang sempit di kawasan perumahan yang mengarah ke jalan di apartemen mereka.

Sekali lagi tak ada kata yang terlontar di antara mereka, tapi saat ini mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Sore yang menyenangkan dengan angin musim gugur yang berhembus lembut. Di jalan itu mereka berpapasan dengan seorang wanita asing yang mendorong kereta di mana ada seorang bayi yang tidur terlelap. Lucu sekali. Keduanya terus melangkah dan hampir sampai di ujung jalan itu sampai Hinata melihat sebuah sepatu bayi tergeletak di jalan itu.

Hinata pun mengambil sepatu berwarna pink itu, "Punya siapa ya?" gumamnya.

Mereka langsung teringat pada orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka tadi. Segera mereka berdua berbalik arah dan mencari keberadaan wanita tadi, untung saja mereka menemukannya tepat sebelum wanita itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Permisi. Anda menjatuhkan ini." Hinata memberikan sepatu bayi yang dia temukan pada wanita itu.

"Ah!" wanita itu melihat kaki anaknya yang memang tak memakai sebelah sepatunya, "Benar. Terima kasih banyak." Kata wanita itu dengan logat bahasa Jepang yang masih agak kaku. Mungkin dia baru sebentar ada di negri ini. "Terima kasih." Kata wanita itu lagi. Lalu dia masuk sebentar ke dalam rumahnya dan kembali ke luar dengan membawa dua buah labu manis, "Ini, untuk kalian."

"Tidak perlu. Kami hanya mengembalikan sepatu anak anda saja." Tolak Hinata halus, namun wanita itu memaksa supaya mereka menerima buah labu itu. setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengundurkan diri dari sana, pasutri itu memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Jadi dapat labu. Nanti aku buatkan puding labu, kau mau?" tanya Hinata saat mereka menaiki tangga apartemen.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menolak masakanmu." Kata Gaara.

Sampai di lantai tempat mereka berada, mereka lihat tetangga mereka sedang sibuk sendiri. Pria yang mungkin lebih tua 5-6 tahun dari Gaara itu tampak panik.

"Permisi." Hinata mendekati pria itu dan memberikan sebuah labu padanya, "Silahkan, dua terlalu banyak untuk kami." ujar Hinata.

"Ah—ah, terima kasih." Pria itu menerima labu dari Hinata masih dengan wajah paniknya. Lalu dengan tergesa, pria itu membuka pintu apartemennya lebar dan lewatlah sang istri yang sedang hamil tua, tampak sedikit kesakitan.

Gaara dan Hinata jadi terdiam di tempat mereka melihat kehebohan pasangan itu. Saat akan menuruni tangga, si suami berbalik arah dan menghampiri Gaara, dia mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket dari saku jaketnya.

"Itu tiket konser untuk malam ini. Pakailah!"

Tak bisa berkata apa-apa, Gaara menerima tiket itu dan membiarkan pasangan itu berlalu. Tak lama di depan apartemen itu berhentilah sebuah taxi.

"... Sepertinya mau melahirkan." Kata Hinata begitu melihat tetangga mereka masuk ke dalam taxi, "Harusnya labunya diberikan nanti saja ya."

Gaara memandang tiket di tangannya, "Jadi dapat tiket gratis. Bagaimana ini? Sayang kalau tidak dipakai."

Mereka melihat jam yang tertera di tiket konser itu. masih ada dua jam sebelum konser di mulai. Kalau berangkat sekarang, mereka bisa tepat waktu.

"Kita berangkat?" tanya Gaara.

"... Hmm.. baiklah. Lagipula tidak enak kalau tiketnya disia-siakan begitu saja. Lebih baik kita ganti baju dulu."

Mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen untuk meletakkan labu di dapur dan berganti pakaian. Tak buang lebih banyak waktu, mereka pun berangkat menuju ke konser yang tempatnya kurang lebih 1 jam dengan memakai kereta.

Sesampainya di gedung tempat konser diadakan, ternyata para penonton sudah memadati wilayah itu. Gaara menggandeng Hinata dan menunjukkan tiket yang dia bawa pada petugas di depan pintu. Setelah masuk, mereka kebagian tempat agak di tengah, tapi cukup bisa melihat panggung dengan jelas. Jujur saja, ini kali pertama Gaara dan Hinata datang ke sebuah konser, apalagi mereka tidak kenal grup band yang akan tampil sebentar lagi.

"Anehnya, jadi deg-degan, ya?" Hinata memandang ke sekelilingnya. Tempat itu dipenuhi mayoritas anak-anak remaja dan sebagian besar adalah kaum hawa.

Lampu-lampu pun mulai di padamkan, pertanda kalau konser akan segera dimulai. Mendadak saja ruangan itu jadi heboh dengan seruan-seruan para fans begitu di panggung muncul tiga orang personil band yang langsung menyapa para penonton. Konserpun dibuka dengan sebuah lagu yang menurut Gaara dan juga Hinata, sangat _easy listening_. Perlahan mereka pun mulai terlarut dan menikmati lagu demi lagu yang dibawakan oleh band tersebut. Sebuah konser yang menyenangkan, para personil tampak akrab dengan para fansnya dan bahkan terkadang melemparkan candaan ringan setelah sebuah lagu selesai dinyanyikan. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, vokalis dari band itu pun menyampaikan pesan terakhir sebelum konser itu ditutup dengan sebuah lagu terbaru dari band itu.

Ketiga personil band itu berdiri berjajar di sisi panggung dan membungkukkan badan mereka sebagai salam pada fans yang telah hadir. Lalu terakhir, pemain drumnya melemparkan dua _stick _yang sudah ditandatangai, ke arah yang berbeda. Tak disangka, salah satunya mengarah dan ditangkap dengan mulus oleh Gaara.

"Wah—kau beruntung, Gaara." Ujar Hinata senang.

"Ya. Ku rasa ini hari keberuntunganku."

Setelah konser selesai Gaara dan Hinata langsung memutuskan untuk pulang. Hari sudah larut, kalau tak bergegas, mereka akan tertinggal kereta terakhir. Namun sebelumnya mereka menyempatkan diri untuk membeli CD dari band tadi. Mereka sudah jadi fans karena memang lagu-lagunya sesuai dengan selera.

Dengan sedikit berlari, mereka sampai di stasiun dan berhasil mengejar kereta.

.

Sampai di rumah, mereka memutuskan untuk langsung tidur saja. Sementara Hinata menyiapkan futon, Gaara menyimpan jaket dan mantel mereka di dalam lemari. Sebelumnya Gaara mengeluarkan bola karet yang sejak tadi tersimpan di saku jaket dan hendak menyimpannya di atas rak bersama dengan _stick_ drum yang dia dapat di konser. Melihat _stick_ itu, Gaara jadi punya ide.

Dia pun membungkuk dan memakai _stick_ itu untuk mengeluarkan kelereng yang tadi masuk ke bawah rak.

"Gaara? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata mendekati Gaara yang sepertinya sudah berhasil mendapatkan kelereng itu lagi.

"Sepertinya hari ini memang hari yang penuh keberuntungan." Gaara memandang kelereng putih itu.

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum, "ya—ini memang hari yang penuh keberuntungan." Dia menggenggam Gaara, "Terima kasih untuk satu hari yang menakjubkan ini."

Gaara membalasnya dengan memberi satu kecupan singkat di pipi Hinata, "Sebaiknya kita tidur, hari sudah larut."

Hinata mengangguk lagi dan mereka pun menuju ke kamar untuk mengakhiri hari ini dengan tidur yang nyenyak. Satu yang menjadi harapan mereka, semoga esok menjadi hari yang lebih baik dari hari ini. Dan mereka yakin, selama mereka bersama, itu tak akan jadi sekedar sebuah harapan belaka.

"_Oyasumi... __koete ashita mo kimi to sugose tara ii na."_

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Beauties of Nature **

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

HYAAA! Fic yang diselesaikan dalam 1 malam gegara keracunan lagu dan Video Music dari **REMIOROMEN** berjudul **Kachoufuugetsu** XD Disarankan melihat vidklip itu dan dijamin aura bahagia akan menyertai anda #halah

Sebenernya pingin jadiin ini fic ShikaTema, tapi rasanya aura-aura bahagia nan lembut macam ini cocoknya buat GaaHina XDD

Oke deh, sekarang saya nunggu segala masukan dari _readers_ sekalian. Doumo XD

TRANSLATE :

_koete ashit__a mo kimi to sugose tara ii na : _It will be so nice to spend time with you tomorrow too.

(dicullik dengan semena-mena dari lirik lagu Kachoufuugetsu ini)


End file.
